pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Warrior: Crystal the Raccoon
This story mainly focuses on Crystal, one of the Elemental Warriors of a group of 9. Characters Heroes Crystal the Raccoon Skippe the Dog (minor) Selena the Cat (minor) Villains Gloomi's Minion, Heatblaze Chapter 1-Searching for Generators With Only Three 3 of the Elemental Warriors, Crystal, Skippe, and Selena were looking for a generator. They were in a snowy environment. Crystal: You really want to test me out here, don't you? Selena: No, though there's a big chance. Crystal: Yeeeeeah, that's so easy. Skippe: How about we look around, Crystal might find it better than we might, but you never know. Selena: Sure. They then split up and started looking. With Crystal... Crystal: There's almost no doubt it's gonna be here somewhere and it's gonna get me. She then saw the generator, and proved herself right. Crystal: Told ya so. She then looked at it, intently. Crystal: There's gonna be something with this that's gonna get me like it did with the others. It then started glowing. Crystal: The glowing..? It then grew really bright. Crystal: What's going on here...?! Chapter 2-Landing in a Strange World Crystal then woke up in this strange world covered with snow and had the light colour scheme around light blue. Crystal: Is this what all the others had? This is ridiculous! At least a warning would've been nice. She then thought about her plans for a moment. Crystal: Well, maybe if I get moving, I might find something. She then started moving, and found a mountain that had a swirly path going up around it, leading very high up. Crystal: This is really strange. They all have Orbs obviously, and they're all glowing objects. Maybe... (looks up) That sun... She then ran up the swirly path laid out for her up to the top. Chapter 3-Finding a Firey Guy Who Likes Shiny Objects When she got to the top, she looked and sure enough, it was the Orb. Crystal: This certainly has become a thing now. She then saw a small, red creature, flying her way. Crystal: Isn't that one of the minions I was alerted about? He ain't getting that Orb. The creature then disappeared. Crystal: Now what? It platform she was standing on was seemingly falling, and she looked down, it was melting. Crystal: Are you serious? She then fell a very long distance down. Crystal: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Chapter 4-A Fight for the Orb Crystal, as she was falling, saw the world was falling apart, so she got up quickly when she hit the ground. Crystal: Thank god the snow was there. She the started chasing the creature, who had just got the Orb. Crystal: (thoughts) He's got obvious fire powers, of which I'm weak against... great... maybe catch him by surprise. The creature then appeared in front of her and knocked her back. Crystal: Get back here, you! Heatblaze: The name's Heatblaze, mind you! And you're gonna get fried! Crystal: Nope, not today, Mr Blazey. Heatblze: Take that up with the fading. Crystal then froze him up, before he flamed himself out. Heatblaze: That ain't working anytime soon, girly! Crystal then started running so she still had ground. Crystal: (thoughts) Ok, he can just thaw himself out, great. Maybe... the Orb... Crystal then levitated the Orb out of his hand by trying to think about the Orb using the same powers as what it had. Heatblaze: Oh god, give that back! Crystal: No! (grins) Because now I've got and you don't. She then froze him up and threw him away into what was nothing and he fell a long way down... The Orb then dropped. Crystal: Alright, then this should get me back, right? Then it glowed, and she was transported back. Chapter 5-Seventh Orb Obtained Crystal then woke up in front of the generator. Crystal: Okay... soo.. what was that all about then? The Orb then floated up, and into Crystal's hands, out of the generator. Crystal: So... wait, I was in that thing? (laughs) Oh, that is so funny... Then Selena came up behind her. Selena: Look who found it. Crystal: Oh well, finders can find, ehh heh heh... Selena: No big deal. We got one more, only two more to go. Crystal: Yes, and it's you and Skippe either. Selena: Of course, that's why we'll go and get ready. Come on. So the group continued to look for the generators. TO BE CONTINUED Gallery Heatblaze.jpg|Heatblaze Elementalorbofice.jpg|The Elemental Orb of Ice Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfictions Category:Elemental Arc